User blog:Scrawland Scribblescratch/Penguin
The Penguin is the national animal of the wiki. Our emperor is His Royal Highness Penguinus XIII, an Emperor penguin. The Laws as settled by His Graciousness Penguinus XIII Commandments #I am the Penguin thy Lord. #Thou shalt always use the phrase "Penguin" with a capital "P" for the distinguishment of this grand word from others. #Thou shalt taketh sux Lords: I, the Penguin, He, the Coopay, He, the Kurt, He, the Peter, and He, the Lloyd, and He, the Free Man of Morgan. #Thou shalt not taketh the name of any of thine Lords in vain. #Thou shalt not spread lies against or take upon slander against the I, the Lord, the Penguin. #Thou shalt give praise upon and send hail in the general direction of the Lord Penguin when in the presence of his heavenly domain, thine chat and thine abode. #Thou shalt honor thine bureaucrat, and thine, admin, and one of thine rollbacks. #Thou shalt not rage, or caps, or spam. #Thou shalt not take words against America. #Thou shalt do the dance. National Anthem(s) Coopay Save the Penguin (traditional) Coopay save our gracious Penguin Long live our noble Penguin Coopay save the Penguin Send it victorious Happy and glorious Long to reign over us Coopay save the Penguin O Lord our Coopay arise Scatter its enemies And make them fall Confound their politics Frustrate their knavish tricks On Thee our hopes we fix Coopay save us all Thy choicest gifts in store On it be pleased to pour Long may it reign May it defend our laws And ever give us cause To sing with heart and voice Coopay save the Penguin Not in this land alone But be Coopay's mercies known From shore to shore Coopay make the nations see That men should brothers be And form one family The wide world over From every latent foe From the assassins blow Coopay save the Penguin O'er it thine arm extend For Wiki's sake defend Our protector, prince, and friend Coopay save the Penguin O Wikia (modern) O Wikia! Our home and native land! True penguin love in all thy sons command. With glowing hearts we see thee rise, The True South strong and free! From far and wide, O Wikia, we stand on guard for thee. Coopay keep our land glorious and free! O Wikia, we stand on guard for thee. O Wikia, we stand on guard for thee. Other Things *Our national food is fish, as chosen by HRH Penguinus XIII. Naysayers shall be executed. *Our natonal television shows are Doctor Who, Sherlock, and Mad Men, as decided by HRH Penguinus XIII. He also says that Parks and Recreation is highly approved of, as is Breaking Bad. Naysayers shall be executed. *Our national motto is "In Doctor We Trust." Another one is "I Believe In Sherlock Holmes." Naysayers shall be executed. *Those who disobey the Ordinances as presently decided by Penguinus XIII shall be exonerated, banished, or executed. Naysayers shall be executed. *Our national anthem is set to the tune of "We Are the Champions" by Queen. Naysayers shall be executed. *Everything stated above is an undeniable fact. Naysayers shall be executed. *You have the right to remain silent. Anything say will not be used against you in a court of law because we don't have one. You do not have the right to an attorney. You have the right to represent yourself to a person of higher authority. Naysayers shall be executed. *Our capital city is New York. Naysayers shall be executed. *Our enemies are the Germans. Naysayers shall be executed. *The national sport is ice basecricket. Naysayers shall be executed. *We also like Polar Bears. They are highly appreciated for their military genius and prowess in battle and are given commanding posts in our armed forces, the Grand Army of the Republic. Naysayers shall be executed. *Our national currency is the Starbuck. Naysayers shall be executed. *Our national symbol (y'know like Uncle Sam and shit?) is David Tennant. His phrase is "I Don't Want To Go". Naysayers shall be executed. *Our national writer is Steven Moffat. Naysayers shall be executed. *Our national comedian is Louis CK. Naysayers shall be executed. *Followers of the smooze shall be banished from these great United States. The smooze is a heretic nonbeliever that is a plague upon the land. Naysayers shall be executed. Penguins.jpg Penguin royals.png Penguin.gif USANY Flag.png|National flag Category:Blog posts